Those words
by smartpajer
Summary: Gaara who loves secretely his Best Friend, Haruno Sakura, who doesn't know. Will Gaara tell her? Or will he be a chicken....? Is Sakura really dense not to know?


Gaara's POV

I fiddled nervously with my jacket while sweat dropped in my forehead

I gulped and breathed in and out

"_You can do this…." _I thought

"Gaara Kun!!!!" I gulped and sighed

"Sakura Chan…." I said in a strained voice

A beautiful yet innocent girl went to his side with pouty lips and deep green emerald eyes,

I gulped again,

"Gaara are you ok? You look…. Well… UN Gaaraish…." She chuckled but still kept the serious face

"_This is it!!! Tell her!!!!" _I thought

"Well, Sakura…. Remember that we're best friends right?" I said sounding nervous.

She nodded while I saw her dimples

"_God, she's too cute…." _I thought

"Sakura the truth is…." I said

She smiled at me

"I… I ….. *HONK*  
"Ohhh!!! Come on Gaara Kun!!! The bus is here!" She giggled while taking my hand

I groaned

That's right people,

I, Gaara Subaku love Sakura Haruno…. My best friend!!!

Damn it,

"So Gaara what were you going to tell me?" She said while tilting her head a little

I gulped and

"IWANTEDTOSAYILOVEYOU!!!!" I said quickly

She laughed

"You said that too quickly Gaara Kun…." She said while smiling

Suddenly I felt her hands touched softly at my cheek

I stiffened

"Sorry Gaara Kun…. You had dirt in your cheek….." She said while blushing a little

"_Then I wish there were dirt in my cheeks…." _I thought while smirking

AT school,

I met up with the gang while Sakura went to her clubs

"Sooo?!!??!?! Gaara did you already told her?!!!!!" Naruto said while shaking me

I lowered my head while shaking it,

They groaned,

"Damn Gar Gar…" Tenten muttered

"For top 1 she's kinda dense…." Neji said

I glared at him,

"Shut up…." I growled

"But dude, you have to tell her before its too late…." Kiba warned

I groaned

"I know….." I sighed

"I know what?" I stiffened as a curios voice piped behind my back

"S-S-Sak-Sakura!!!!" I gasped

She smiled at me

"Uhhh!!! We knew that Naruto was stupid!!!!" Kiba blurted out

"Yeah that's rig- HEY!!!!!" Naruto shouted

Sakura giggled

Oh god… Music to my ears

"So guys did you hear about the Dance this Friday?????" Sakura said while tilting her head

I gulped while nodding

"So who are your partners?" She asked

"Shikamaru's with Temari….*growl and glare from Gaara*" Naruto said

"You better not hurt my sister Shikamaru…." I growled

He gulped while nodding adding 'troublesome'

"Naruto's with Hinata, I'm with Ino, Tenten's with Neji and the only who hasn't a partner is Gaara…." Kiba said

"Gaara? Why don't you have a partner?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, Gaara? Why don't you????" Naruto teased with sarcasm

I gulped while looking away

"And who's your partner Sakura?" Ino piped

"Sadly no one…" I perked up in happiness

"But one of the boys from the Basketball team, Sasuke, was it? Asked me out… But I don't know what to say…." She sighed in sadness

I felt my heart hammered to pieces

"WHAT?!!!! YOU MEAN THE SASUKE UCHIHA?!!!!!" Ino said while gasping

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked

"HE LIKE THE HOTTEST *glare from Kiba* SMARTEST *glare from Kiba again* and THE RICHESTT!!!!! *glare from all of the boys*" She gasped out

"But don't worry Kiba Kun I won't love like a jackass like him…." Ino said while snuggling at Kiba who sighed in relief

"Well, I guess… I'm not going then…." I saw Sakura pulled her cell phone

"WHAT?!" I said in surprise

I saw Sakura's eyes widen

"Gaara you ok?" She asked

"Yeah…." I mumbled

"But why?" I asked

"I have to help my mom in her Friday classes at the Hospital… Sorry guys… Have fun tomorrow then…." She whispered

I groaned while sulking when I saw Sakura wasn't there,

"Oh it's ok man….. I heard Matsuri has a crush on you!!!!" Naruto bellowed

I made a face

"Uh ok never mind…." He said while sweat dropping

"Dang, then I guess I'm not going either then…." I said while sulking again

"WHAT?!?!?!?! NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!" They shouted in my ear

I twitched while a vein popped in my forehead

Why me?

"PLEASE GAARA COME!!!!!" Naruto pleaded

I groaned not the puppy eyes….

Seriously that's my weakness

I sighed

"Fine…." I whispered

While walking away at my house

I groaned while taking out a picture of Sakura holding my hand when we were still kids.

I groaned

I mean, seriously can't she see I'm in love with her?!

Is she that dense at Love?!

**AT NIGHT NEXT DAY  
**I looked in disgust at my tuxedo

Seriously I could just die right now…….

I groaned

"Stupid puppy eyes…." I growled under my breath

"GAARA ITS TIME TO GOOOO!!!!!!" I heard Temari shouted

I groaned and sulked all through the way to the Prom

_Sakura…_

I whispered while I saw a cherry blossom petal floated around my head

Well, for me, this means something's gonna happen

Bad or good

Well it must be bad

Since _my Blossom's _not here

This sucks totally right now

Someone can already kill me now

I shifted uncomfortably at the crowded entrance of the prom

While girls gave me cat calls and whistles

SERIOUSLY GIRLS?!!!!  
I groaned while I let Temari drag me to the gang

They said hi while taking their dates

I felt so lonely

So I decided to go the garden

Best way to lose stress

I sighed as the wind calmed me down

Suddenly my eyes narrowed

Lots of cherry blossom petals suddenly swirled in front of me

"_Funny… There aren't any Cherry Blossom trees here…" _I thought

Suddenly I felt someone tapped me at my back

I turned around while trying to attack my intruder

Then I stopped

I lost all the breath I ever had

My eyes widened

While heart hammered

"S-S-Sa-Sak-Sakura?!" I gasped out

She stood there smiling while blushing at me

"Now now, Gaara Kun…. Seriously do you think I am this dense?" She said seriously

My eyes stirred confusion

She chuckled

Suddenly I felt lips smashed into mine,

My eyes widen

"_Holy shit…." _I thought

Suddenly I let my tongue traced her lips

I felt her open

I groaned at her wet cavern

Messages of long desires and chained secrets of love were revealed

We both stopped for air,

I looked at her with shock jade eyes

"How did you know?" I gasped out

She giggled

"Gaara I knew something must have happened to you when we met first day…. But seriously I can't believe you let me wait for three years!!! Just for you to say….. Those words…." She said while nearing me again  
I blushed

"W-What words???" I asked

She giggled

"Seriously and you think I'm dense…" She chuckled

While kissing me yet again

This time I kissed her hard

I placed my hands on her hips while she placed her hands around my neck

I groaned at her tongue dancing with mine

She moaned when I drew lazy circles around her back  
she withdrew, much to my displeasure

She looked at me with those passionate deep emerald eyes

"I wanted to say I love you too, silly…." She said while smiling

I gasped

"I love you too Sakura…." I said while kissing her yet again

My heart hammered in joy

While my body felt so light

And my mind was erased from its problems

This was totally the best prom I ever attended


End file.
